<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>proceed with caution. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993040">proceed with caution.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Mon and Bail found out that Padmé was going on a date with Anakin Skywalker, they immediately tried to talk her out of it. </p>
<p>or: Anakin's the bad boy and Padmé's friends don't want her to get hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>proceed with caution.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 66, drabble 66.</p>
<p>Prompt 066 - caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Mon and Bail found out that Padmé was going on a date with Anakin Skywalker, they immediately tried to talk her out of it.  Anakin had a reputation of using a woman till he was bored with them and they didn’t want her to get hurt.  When Padmé said she was going on the date anyway, they told her to proceed with caution.  But Anakin was nothing but a gentleman, someone Padmé connected with instantly, and by the end of their third date, they knew that this was special.  Ignoring them was the best decision Padmé ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>